Boda, Votosy despedida de solteros!
by C.R. Carlyle
Summary: Serena y Darien van a casarse, los preparativos están en proceso, pero un momento....como que una despedida de solteros! Disfruten este fic de Celia Chiba y SalyLuna. Nuevo Capítulo! el Capítulo 3
1. Chapter 1

**BODA, VOTOS Y ...DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEROS?!!!!**

**por Celia Chiba y Saly-Luna**

Hola a todos!!!, después de semanas de arduo trabajo y fabricando miel de la nada, hemos escrito para ustedes, nuestros lectores, un fic en honor a nuestra pareja favorita de todos los tiempos….Serena y Darien!!!!, mi amiga Saly y yo tuvimos la felicidad de escribir este fic así como esperamos que ustedes sean felices con el. Y sin más demora, con ustedes…………

Capítulo 1: Plan A: Separando a los tórtolos

Una pareja estaba absorta del mundo que los rodeaba; él estaba sentado recargado en el tronco de un árbol de sakura, favorito de la pareja, y ella estaba sentada entre sus piernas recargada en su torso, platicaban amenamente entre susurros, besos, caricias, sonrisas y muchos mimos; él la miro con esos ojos de azul intenso que la volvían la mujer más feliz del universo……..

Darien: amor, estás despierta?

Serena: claro amor, jamás estaría dormida a tu lado…

Darien: en serio? -con una mirada sexy y coqueta-

Serena: en serio, si por mi fuera me quedaría observándote toda la vida - acariciándole dulcemente la mejilla-

Darien: contigo soy el hombre más feliz del universo... no puedo esperar para no volverme a separarme de ti otra vez….. quiero que estés conmigo para siempre... - abrazándola mas fuerte -

Serena: sabes amor?, tenemos el mismo sueño

Darien: uhm?

Serena: mi sueño es ser tuya y sólo tuya y compartir el resto de mi vida contigo

Darien: mi princesa, nuestro maravilloso sueño se cumplirá en tan sólo una semana y ya no puedo esperar más……..no quiero que te alejes de mi, eres solo mía, mía, mía... – dándole muchos besos tiernos en el cuello a su amada-

Serena: y tú eres solo mío... -haciendo la cabeza de lado para dejarse besar-

Darien: eres tan preciosa princesa -besando más apasionadamente su cuello-

Serena: amor, eres increíble… - entre suspiros -

Darien: en serio?… - con una traviesa sonrisa y dándole más besos aún-

Serena: amor… ¿tienes idea de cuánto deseo que estemos ya en la luna de miel? -mirándolo y sonriendo coquetamente-

Darien: mmm... tengo una vaga idea… ahí serás solo mía... por dos largas semanas... - apenas despegando los labios del su cuello -

Serena se movió entre sus brazos para quedar cara a cara con él, lo miro a los ojos y fue acercando poco a poco su boca a la del hombre que tenia frente a ella para fundirlas en un apasionado beso. Los besos cada vez se volvían más y más apasionados, ya no eran los besos solamente tiernos ahora eran besos que mostraban la necesidad de unirse en un solo.

Con el paso del tiempo perdieron la noción de su alrededor, en esos momentos eran ellos dos almas inmersas en un mar de amor, las ganas de no separarse jamás y ser uno por el resto de sus vidas. Dejaron de prestar atención a la gente que se encontraba por los alrededores, no se percataron que un grupo de personas se acercaba curiosamente a ellos………

Rei: por dios...!! están en pleno parque!! - negando con la cabeza -

La pareja al oír la voz de la chica y las risas de sus acompañantes se separaron en el acto y con un profundo color escarlata en los rostros……..

Mina: vaya chicos!!, casi se quedan sin aire - riéndose pícaramente -

Amy: Mina, qué cosas dices?!! -con una carita de apenada-

Lita: perdonen chicos, pero tenemos que hacer que algo que van a odiar, jejeje -con una carita cómica-

Serena: qué van a hacer? -con cara de miedo -

Darien: qué planean? - mirándolos confundido -

Mina: nada malo... sólo que nos tenemos que llevar a Serena... - mirando a la aludida que se abrazaba fuertemente de su novio -

Serena: a mí? a dónde? - acercándose más a Darien -

Darien: si… ..a dónde? -con carita de desesperado y abrazando a su chica-

Rei: ayyy chicos, solo debemos cumplir las reglas antes de la boda

Serena: reglas? – extrañada -

Lita: si Serenita, hay que ir a arreglar algunas cosas para la ceremonia

Serena: nooo -haciendo pucheritos- quiero quedarme con mi Darien…

Rei: pues lo sentimos mucho porque tú vienes con nosotras - jalándola de una mano para que dejara a Darien -

Mina: además los chicos se llevarán a Darien - con una sonrisa picara -

Amy: ven con nosotras... solo iremos un rato a terminar los arreglos - intentando convencerla-

Serena: pero... las cosas de la boda están casi listas... - negándose a ir -

Mina: está bien... iremos a tu despedida de soltera - jalándola también-

Darien: despedida?, eso ni en sus sueños!!!... mejor ella se queda conmigo... ese tipo de cosas no me agradan para nada - abrazando más fuerte a Serena -

Serena: despedida de soltera!!, ehh… - pensándolo mejor - sabes amor? …-mirando a Darien- las chicas tienen razón hay cosas que aún hemos terminado de arreglar…

Darien: pero...amorcito...

Haruka: tranquilo Darien… -llegando a la escena-

Michiru: hola chicos!!

Serena: Haruka...Michiru, hola!!

Haruka: también nos encargaremos de organizarle una pequeña fiestecita a Darien

Serena: fiestecita? – levantando una ceja -

Michiru: pues qué creías Serenita?, que sólo nosotros nos íbamos a divertir?, nuestro príncipe también debe divertirse

Darien: estoy totalmente de acuerdo

Serena: pensándolo bien amor, creo que mejor nos quedamos juntitos, sii? -mirándolo seductoramente-

Darien: -intimidado ante tal mirada seductora- ehhh, pues jejeje

Mina: nooo...nada de eso... ya tendrán tiempo de hacer lo que venimos a interrumpir... - guiñándole un ojo -

Rei: por ahora nos iremos a divertir...

Amy: solo un ratito... no les pasará nada si se separan...

Lita: les juramos que no notaran su ausencia... será solo un ratito...

Serena: pero mi Darien... - mirándolo con pucheros -

Haruka: será solo una noche gatita... prometo que no le pasara nada al príncipe...

Michiru: y nosotras prometemos cuidar a la princesa...

Serena: nada?!!, momento!!, qué piensan hacerle a mi Darien? -mirando a Haruka inquisidoramente-

Michiru: te preocupes princesa, nos divertiremos mucho

Darien: ahhhh, divertirse?, sobre mi cadáver!!!!

Mina: vamos chicos, solo será un momento -con muchas gotitas en su cabeza-

Serena: qué le harán a mi Darien? me niego a que se lo lleven... - abrazándolo -

Haruka: no le haremos nada gatita... solo iremos a tomar unos tragos con los demás chicos... nada fuera del otro mundo...

Serena: piensan emborrachar a mi novio? olvídenlo... él no va a ningún lado...

Amy: creo que exageras un poco Serena

Mina: Haruka ya prometió que no le pasaría nada

Rei: ya estuvo bueno Serena, despídete de tu novio que nos vamos - mirándola intimidadamente -

Darien: a dónde se llevan a mi Serena? -con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su chica-

Mina: mmm... por ahí... - dándole una sonrisa angelical -

Darien: cómo que por ahí? por ahí donde? -con una mirada desafiante-

Haruka: tú también Darien, ven conmigo, Andrew nos espera

Serena: queeee?

Rei: creías que tu sólo te ibas a divertir? pues no..., jeje, también Darien se divertirá con los muchachos

Amy: es mejor ya irnos que se nos hace tarde

Serena: pero yo no quiero ir...no quiero dejar a Darien - haciendo pucheros -

Darien: y yo me quiero quedar con mi princesa - abrazándola otra vez -

Rei: por dios!!...sólo será una noche y dejen de hacer berrinche los dos - al borde de la histeria -

Mina: si ya fue suficiente, además para eso inventaron la luna de miel, picarones, jejeje

Esta acción hizo que Serena y Darien adquirieran un tono completamente rojo y los demás solo pudieron aguantarse el ataque de risa.

Haruka: bueno ya…….. despídanse - al borde de perder la paciencia -

Lita: dile adiós a Darien, Serena

Michiru: prometemos que a ninguno le pasa nada

Darien: si prometen cuidar a mi princesita, bonita, preciosa, adorada – dándole besitos entre cada palabra -

Haruka: ya ya Darien, creo que ya entendieron el punto -jalando a Darien del brazo

Después de mucho pelear con la pareja de enamorados al fin pudieron separarlos, sólo les dieron tiempo de un último beso para que pudieran despedirse y se fueron por caminos distintos, Haruka se llevó a Darien al departamento de Andrew donde habían acordado hacer la despedida mientras que las chicas se llevaron a Serena al templo de Rei para su propia fiesta.

Mina: heyyy picarona...Serena!!

Serena: ahhh? yo?

Mina: pues quién más?

Rei: picarona cabeza de chorlito, ja ja ja -muriéndose de la risa-

Serena: no me llames así Rei -sacándole la lengua-

Mina: heyy Sere, ya pensaste en los votos para Darien?

Serena: votos? qué votos?

Lita: estás hablando en serio Serena?

Serena: no entiendo de qué me hablan

Amy: ayyy Serena… vas a casarte!!!

Serena: si, no es fabuloso? -con ojos de corazoncito

Todas las chicas con gotitas en la cabeza…………..

Rei: aparte de cabeza de chorlito, no sabes que son los votos Serena?!!!

Serena: claro que sé Rei!!

Mina: entonces a ver, dinos qué le vas a decir a tu príncipe azul en el altar? jejeje

Serena: pues...así, ya sé,...Darien, desde el momento que te ví me enamoré perdidamente de ti, el océano azul de tus ojos me perdieron, y lo único que me hizo reaccionar fue un "cabeza de chorlito" de tu parte, y fui ahí cuando empezó mi vida. Peleábamos, discutíamos todo el tiempo, pero cada palabra de tu boca hacia latir mi corazón desesperadamente, incluso esa noche que te me declaraste fue increíble, pero la mejor noche de mi vida fue...

Todas las chicas la veían con la boca abierta y con las miradas sobre Serena, esperando que les contara detalladamente esa noche... en especial Mina, quien esperaba con ansia en los detalles.

Serena al darse cuenta de que se le había ido de más la boca se les quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos, por poco y comete una de sus ya acostumbradas indiscreciones... y por la cara de asombro de sus amigas pudo darse cuenta que hablar de sus maravillosas noches con su príncipe no era apropiado para sus votos matrimoniales y mucho menos hacerlo en voz alta y frente a todos los invitados... si su papá se llegaba a enterar ahora sí que se quedaba viuda recién casada... ... tendría que modificar esa "insignificante parte".

Serena: ehhh, creo que mejor luego les digo -les dijo a la chicas con varias gotitas-

Mina: luego?...luego, ya quisieras Serenita, dime, dime, dime -ahorcando a Serena-

Amy: Mina!!!

Mina: está bien, está bien -con varias gotitas-

Lita: bueno, sea lo que sea que continúe, jejeje, debes de pensar en un voto más profundo Serena

Serena: tengo algo en mente Lita, nada mas estaba bromeando, jejeje

Rei: vaya cabeza de chorlito, has madurado

Serena: gracias Rei – con una sonrisa -

Rei: nada más no cuentes intimidades en el altar…

Serena: intimidades?

Amy: ayyy Serena, nunca cambiarás

En eso las chicas caminan hacia la plaza donde verían algunas cosas para la fiesta……….

Serena: intimidades? - seguía sin entender - heyyy chicas espérenme!! –corriendo detrás de ellas-

**Continuará………………..**


	2. Chapter 2: Sorpresa!

**BODA, VOTOS Y ...DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEROS?!!!!**

**por Celia Chiba y Saly-Luna**

Hola a todos!!!, una vez más, mi amiga Saly y yo seguimos fabricando miel para sus ojos, no aceptamos demandas por el robo de esta, jajaja, sin embargo si aceptamos la cantidad exagerada de reviews!!!!!!!, con ustedes……………..

Capítulo 2: Sorpresa!!!!

Haruka y Darien a los pocos minutos de despedirse de las chicas llegaron al departamento de Andrew y de Lita, pero por esa noche era solo de los chicos, al llegar Darien encontró a los respectivos novios de sus amigas, Armand, Richard, y varios de sus compañeros en el hospital, al parecer ya tenían la fiesta armada por que desde el elevador se oía el ruido proveniente del departamento……

Andrew: hasta que al fin llegan

Haruka: no tienes idea de lo difícil que fue separar a los tortolos...

Darien: no exageres...

Richard: pensamos que nunca vendrían...

Haruka: qué exagere?!! – contestando la protesta de su amigo - hayy si… mi amor… -imitando a Darien-

Darien: ya… -con varias gotitas-

Haruka: hayy si "sobre mi cadáver"

Darien: yaaaa, déjame en paz Haruka!!

Haruka: mua, mua, mua -imitando besos al aire-

Darien: Haruka, me las vas a pagar!! -corriendo detrás de Haruka-

Haruka: heyy, quién iba a decirlo? el príncipe corre!!!, jajaja

Andrew: ya niños, dejen de jugar… recuerden que las chicas van a llegar más tarde

Darien: chicas? ¿qué chicas?

Richard: cállate Andrew… -dándole un codazo a su amigo-

Andrew: ehhh… nada amigo nada… - salió corriendo de ahí-

Después de que las chicas compraron lo que les faltaba para su pequeña fiesta, se dirigieron al templo, donde ya las esperaban las demás invitadas a la fiesta, Setsuna, Molly y las compañeras de la universidad de Serena……..

Molly: Serena, chicas, al fin llegan!! pensé que nos habíamos quedado plantadas

Rei: perdón pero fuimos a comprar lo que faltaba

Mina: sin contar la hora que tuvimos que pelear con Serena y Darien

Setsuna: y eso?

Michiru: es que ninguno se quería separar

Lita: lo bueno es que ya estamos aquí

Mina: sí!!!, ahora nada más falta el ingrediente secreto

Serena: ingrediente secreto?

Mina: si!! - con una sonrisita picarona -

Lita: Mina!!! -dándole un codazo a su amiga-

Mina: está bien, está bien, ahhh, ya quiero que sea de noche!!, jejejeje

Serena: ¿que pasara en la noche? - intrigada -

Rei: nada Serenita nada, es una sorpresa

Serena: sorpresa!! -muy emocionada-

Amy: si una gran sorpresa, jeje

Serena: ojalá mi Darien también reciba también una gran sorpresa

Mina: no te preocupes Serenita, él también tendrá una gran pero gran sorpresa, jejejejeje -riendo efusivamente-

Todas: Mina!!!

Mina: bueno ya

Serena: bueno ahhh, sigo sin entender!! -con varias lagrimitas en sus ojos - pues en lo que me dicen que es mi sorpresa... qué hacemos?

Setsuna: pues comencemos por brindar por tu felicidad, jeje... – levantando su copa -

Después de unos cuantos brindis por esto y por aquello... el ambiente se iba relajando, las chicas poco a poco entraron en confianza y comenzaron la lluvia de regalos para la futura Sra. Chiba.

Michiru: nosotras te trajimos esto - dándole una caja –

Serena: qué será? – emocionada, adentro había un lindo camisón de seda color negro - vaya, esto es increíble!!

Mina: si Serenita, y espera lo increíble que va a hacer para el afortunado que te vea con ese camisón puesto, jejeje

Amy: Mina!! - Serena no podía tener otro color en su cara que no fuera rojo

Molly: yo te traje esto... - Dándole una bolsa de regalo –

Serena: gracias amigas, no se hubieran molestado.

Abrió la bolsa de regalo para descubrir envuelto en papel de regalo un hermoso conjunto de lencería de encaje color rosa... cuando lo vio Serena regresó a su ya color rojo del rostro, no quería sacarlo y mostrarlo a las chicas...

Mina: enséñanos que te regalaron

Rei: qué fue que hasta roja te pusiste? jaja... - sin contener su risita –

Serena: no por nada… - guardando otra vez la bolsa –

Lita pero queremos ver… - quitándole la bolsa y sacando el contenido – Wooow… - enseñando las prendas –

Mina: ahora si Darien se nos muere del infarto… - sin contener su risa-

Michiru: la luna de miel será entretenida…

Amy: chicas!! – con gotitas en la cabeza –

Serena: coff… coff… - ahogándose con el vino que estaba tomando –

Lita: jajaja… hasta se nos anda ahogando… qué tanto ya habrán hecho Serenita? – con una mirada picara –

Serena: no sé de que me hablan… - mirando para otro lado –

Rei: bueno ya… y como broche final… nuestro regalo… - dándole una caja –

Serena: me da miedo abrirla…

Amy: lo escogimos con mucho cariño para ti y para Darien…

Mina: sabemos que le sacaran provecho al regalito - conteniendo su risa –

Serena que ya se esperaba lo peor, comenzó a abrir la caja, dentro había un hermoso baby doll color negro que por cierto no dejaría mucho a la imaginación lo que habría debajo, también encontró una pequeña tanga del mismo color…. su color pasó del leve sonrojó al escarlata brillante…….

Lita: sabíamos que te gustaría

Rei: escogimos el color favorito de Darien

Mina: porque también el regalo será para él… - dándole un codazo a un Serena ya en shock–

Mientras las chicas intentaban regresar a la realidad a una ya más que sonrojada y traumada novia, los chicos tenían una reunión bastante animada... después de uno que otro trago de sake solo esperaban la hora de la llegada del "regalo de despedida" del novio

Darien: vaya chicos, esto está tranquilo, justo como me gusta – complacido por la fiesta -

Kelvin: si, si seguro Darien… -con una sonrisita macabra-

Andrew: Kelvin!!

Richard: tranquilo Darien, esto aun no empieza

Darien: qué?, cómo?, cuándo?, aquí?

Kelvin: claro, pues qué pensabas? – en eso sonó el timbre-

Andrew: ahhh excelente, ya llegó!!

Darien: llegó?, qué llegó?, ahh?

Nicolás: chicos, ehhhh, creo que necesito ayuda con esto -dijo desde la entrada del departamento-

Los demás chicos fueron a donde Nicolás, con esfuerzos metieron una enorme caja de regalo y la colocaron a media sala……sentaron a un extrañado Darien en el sillón de una plaza colocada estratégicamente para que desde ahí no perdiera detalle de su regalo.

Darien: qué es eso chicos? – mirándolos extrañado –

Andrew: tu regalo de despedida de soltero - con una enorme sonrisa-

Haruka: sólo que esto queda entre nos… si es que aún esperas casarte - con una sonrisa pícara –

Richard: si Serena se llega a enterar… - hizo pausa a propósito –

Darien: pues que hay dentro? – no sabiendo si quería conocer a respuesta –

Armand: pues ábrelo y veremos… - con sus sonrisa macabra –

Darien: me dan miedo chicos…

Lentamente se acerco a la caja del regalo, de pronto comenzó a escuchar una música por lo más sensual, y al jalar el listón que mantenía cerrada la caja salió de ella una chica con un vestido por de más sugerente color rojo… y comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música, Darien se quedo petrificado al ver la escena, no pensaba que sus amigos fueran capaces de eso, los demás chicos estaban de lo mas emocionado, no dejaban de aplaudir y chiflar.

………………………………………………………………………

Serena: cómo la estará pasando mi Darien?

Mina: no te preocupes Serenita, a esta hora a de estar súper contento, jejeje

Rei: si, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Mina – sin aguantarse la risa -

Serena: ah? -sin entender ninguna palabra-

Michiru: chicas... ehhh... la sorpresa acaba de llegar!!!

Molly: Serena, necesitamos taparte los ojos

Serena: ah sí? por qué?

Amy: digamos que es una gran sorpresa -riendo entre dientes-

Michiru: chicas... la sorpresa espera

Amy: vamos Serena

Serena: pero a dónde?

Rei: tú hazle caso a Amy

Mina: si, tú síguenos Serena -quien no se aguantaba la risa-

Todas se encontraban muy emocionadas porque al fin después de tantos preparativos, su querida amiga Serena tendría...digamos...una gran sorpresa…………

Serena: a dónde me llevan? -con sus manos en el aire y con los ojos vendados-

Mina: sólo te llevamos a la sala, tú tranquila, porque vas a necesitar energías

Rei: shiii Mina

Serena: de qué hablan chicas?

Rei: de nada tu siéntate y tranquilita, ehhh

Serena: bueno, si ustedes lo dicen -con una vocecita incrédula-

Las chicas pusieron música y se fueron acomodando alrededor de Serena que seguía sin saber que pasaba, después Rei le quito la venda de los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un chico bien formado frente a ella bailando al ritmo de la música. Volteo a ver a sus amigas que solo reían de la cara que había puesto, sintió sus mejillas encenderse, estaba sorprendida por lo que sus amigas le habían "regalado".

Serena: qu...e? -con una voz temblorosa-

Mina: vamos Serenita, ahh bailar

Rei: si!!

Serena: noooo...!!! - haciéndose para atrás -

Molly: vamos Serena, el chico quiere bailar contigo -empujando a su amiga hacia el chico-

Serena: pero es que...yo...no... quiero, -con unos ojitos de terror-

Michiru: pero él si quiere bailar contigo... no lo puedes despreciar... - empujándola hasta el chico -

Serena: no quiero bailar

Mina: vamos Serena... no seas tímida

Rei: no te preocupes... Darien no se enterará - guiñándole el ojo -

Serena: pero no quiero!!!! - haciendo pucheros -

Amy: además Darien tampoco querrá decirte su regalo – sin aguantarse la risa-

Michiru: Amy?

Serena: qué?, buaaaa, quiero a mi Darien!!!! -llorando cómicamente-

El chico no podía aguantarse la risa, quien iba a pensar en despreciar a alguien tan varonil como la "sorpresa"………………

Serena: ustedes están locas... ¡¡quiero irme con Darien...!! - haciendo pucheros -

Chico: tranquila preciosa... sólo bailaremos - acercándose a ella -

Serena: pero sólo bailar... - haciendo pucheros -

Chico: prometido princesa -levantando su mano derecha y colocando la izquierda en la cintura de la chica-

Serena: heyyyy -toda sonrojada por el acto del chico-

Mina: eso Serena

Rei: abajo, abajo, abajo

Amy: arriba, arriba, arriba, arriba

Todas las chicas están cantando al unísono, la canción era extremadamente sensual y el chico guiaba a Serena en todos los pasos, mientras Serena estaba toda desubicada, de por si el único que había tenido el privilegio de sacarla a bailar incluso de colocar una mano en su cintura había sido su amado Darien

Serena: hayy dios!! ahora qué le voy a decir a mi Darien? -dijo en un susurro-

Chico: tranquila princesa solo sígueme…

Serena: sabes?, creo que mejor no, bueno, es que...yo -toda sonrojada-

Mina: vamos serena, sólo sigue al sexy chico!!

Michiru: si princesa, vamos!! -animando a su amiga-

Serena: amigas...pero yo -alejándose un poco del chico-

Chico: vamos princesa -jalándola suavemente- al menos no me iré sin enseñarte a bailar ehhh… -con una sonrisa coqueta-

Serena: pero... este... yo... - toda nerviosa por la cercanía del chico - mi Darien...

Chico: no te preocupes... tú novio no se enterará... - con una sonrisa coqueta -

Serena: se enterará?, de qué?

Chico: pues...sabes, mejor sigamos con tus clasecitas de baile -le dijo con una voz dulce y sexy-


	3. Chapter 3: Más sopresas!

"Boda, votos y ...despedida de solteros?!!!!"

por Celia Chiba y Saly-Luna

Hola a todos!!! primero que nada una disculpa por no actualizar pronto, pero el dueto mieloso ha regresado con más, jajaja. Con ustedes el...

Capítulo 3: Más sorpresas?!!!!

Darien: si Serena se llega a enterar de esto me mata - diciéndole a los demás chicos –

Haruka: la gatita nunca sería capaz de hacerlo, jejeje

Andrew: creo que primero te ahorcaría, jajaja

Darien: pero qué les pasa?!! -con una cara de indignado-

Chica: hola precioso!!! -colocando una mano en el hombro de Darien-

Darien: ho...la... jejejeje -muy, pero muy nervioso-

Nicolás: la niña no te comerá

Armand: posiblemente si Serena se enterara... ella te mate pero tú por lo mientras disfruta de tu regalo...

Darien: pero... este... - todo nervioso -

Richard: tranquilo Darien... Serena no se enterará... - dándole ánimos a su amigo -

Chica: vamos bomboncito... tu novia no sabrá nada - acercándose a él -

Darien: ... - tragando en seco -

Nicolás: vamos acércate... no te morderá - aguantándose la risa -

Andrew: vamos amigo... parece que le tienes miedo a la niña... - empujándolo a la chica -

Chica: prometo no hacerte nada... solo bailaremos... - guiñándole un ojo y acercándose a él-

Darien: si Serena se entera mi muerte será culpa suya

Andrew: dudo que Serena te mate

Nicolás: solo cancela la boda - sin aguantarse la risa -

Darien: qué??!!

Chica: pero tranquilo bombón... eso no sucederá... - bailándole al ritmo de la música -

Darien: cancelar? -con una cara de muy asustado-

Nicolás: tranquilo amigo, sabes que eso no pasará

Darien: les juro que si Serena se entera... los muertos serán ustedes...

Nicolás: ahhh por eso no te preocupes... las chicas también andan divirtiéndose...

Darien: qué quisiste decir? – con cara de pocos amigos –

Andrew: nada, nada... - dándole un zape a su amigo - ya esta borracho... no sabe lo que dice - mirándolo feo -

Chica: entonces qué precioso? -mirando seductoramente a Darien-

Darien: ehhhh... -con un tono realmente preocupado-

Chica: sólo bailaremos, lo prometo -acercándose a él sexymente-

Darien: ehhh, sabes... jejeje -alejándose de la chica- mejor no, jejeje

Andrew: no seas cobarde Darien, es sólo diversión

Nicolás: de a ver sabido mejor te hubiéramos encerrado en un cuarto con Serena para que te divirtieras…

Darien: qué quisiste decir? -con un tono sarcástico-

Nicolás: ehhhh, nada, nada amigo, jajaja

Andrew: en verdad no quieres Darien? -mirando seriamente a su amigo-

Darien: sinceramente Andrew, sabes que Serena es la única chica que me gustaría……bue... ya sabes… -con una cara sumamente rojiza-

Andrew: ok, entiendo, bueno chicos……….. a gozar de esta fiesta!!!! -y con este gesto logro que todos los demás se distrajeran con la chica-

Kelvin: sii!!

Richard: un, dos, tres, todos para abajo, jejeje -bailando-

Andrew: muy bien amigo, ahí tienes tu oportunidad, ve con ella…

Darien: en serio? – sin ocultar su emoción -

Andrew: qué esperas? -y al oído le dijo- está en el templo

Darien: gracias amigo -dándole un cálido abrazo-

Kelvin: un, dos, tres, todos para arriba, uhhhh -bailando-

……………………………………………………………………………

Serena: sabes, ehh...mejor luego, inténtalo con mis amigas – diciéndole al chico con el que bailaba -

Amy: Serena...

Serena: Amy, tu sabes que, bue... Darien... ehh, será el único

Amy: está bien amiga…

Rei: chicas tenemos a un chico por aquí, ehh… -mientras trataba de huir del chico-

Mina: yo me encargo amiga!! -bailando seductoramente hacia el chico-

Michiru: heyyy!! también quiero bailar!...

Molly: yo primero!!

Amy: creo que es tu oportunidad Sere…

Serena: ehh?

Amy: Darien está en el departamento de Andrew… -dijo en el oído de su amiga-

Serena: Amy... -con unas lagrimitas en sus ojos- gracias amiga… -dándole un abrazo-

Amy: vamos Sere, apúrate, antes de que... ehhhh, bueno... apúrate

Serena: si!! - salió corriendo de ahí-

Después de dejar a sus amigos en el departamento divirtiéndose con la chica Darien salió corriendo en busca de su amada Serena, para él no había mayor diversión que estar con su chica en brazos, ahora lo único que quería era terminar lo que comenzaron en el parque, seguir con sus besos y mimos.


End file.
